


Not The Way

by Daryl_Alenko



Series: Trope Challenge [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Alternate Universe, Baby Yoda The House Elf, Cara And Din Cost Gryffindor So Many Points, Crossover, F/F, Introduction To a Possible Longer Story, M/M, Trope Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryl_Alenko/pseuds/Daryl_Alenko
Summary: The Mandalorian in a Hogwarts AU. Really, what more need be said?
Relationships: Cara Dune/Fennec Shand, Din Djarin/Moff Gideon
Series: Trope Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086479
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	Not The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Trope 11 - Hogwarts AU/Crossover

* * *

Hogwarts is still a beacon to those looking to learn more about their Magic. After the war, it was rebuilt and students still petition for the right to attend. Partially because it is the best of schools, and partially because so many wish to go where Harry Potter studied. For Din Djarin Mandalorian, aka Mando, attending Hogwarts is neither of these. He doesn't care about the best education or the legacy of Harry Potter. He came to Hogwarts because it was close and they are used to discretion. He can attend without giving away the location of his family. 

In the war of the Dark Lord and Harry Potter, two families emerged in different ways. 

The Mandalorians, a quiet, full blooded Wizarding family, were forced to go into hiding. The majority of the family had managed to infiltrate the Death Eaters, passing on information to the Order of the Phoenix. It had made them many friends in the wizarding community, but it had introduced a level of paranoia that none of them were prepared for, as well. For this reason, they had relocated to protected places, only allowing a certain amount of family members out at any given time. When Din's invitation to Hogwarts arrived, it had been an easy decision. He was far too smart and talented to pass up the opportunity. So, it was decided that he would attend Hogwarts and Paz Vizsla would attend the Durmstrang Institute. It had, of course, poured fuel on the fire of their already intense rivalry. (Though it is mostly one-sided, in that Din does -not- go out of his way to start trouble, where Paz does.)

After receiving his letter, it had been time to get his wand. Every Mandalorian had some sage piece of wisdom to insist that they knew exactly what kind of wand he would get. Two aunts and an uncle declared that he would get dragon scale with pine tree. He turned his nose up at that thought. One cousin insisted that it would be Phoenix and Whomping willow. He nearly decked her. Din does -not- like being speculated about! Doesn't like being told what he's supposed to be, how he's supposed to act. He is him ... what does it matter beyond that? 

In the end, he had been given a most unique wand. It had been drawn in parallels to Potter and the Dark Lord. His wand was nine inches of peridexion with a single, perfect basilisk scale inside. The Mandalorians refer to Basilisk as Beskar, and it is a precious thing to them. Paz had nearly spit fire when he found out. Peridexion tree is known for it's dual nature. It has the ability to repel Dragons, and it's fruit is known to attract the pure Dove. Apparently, there was one other wand, the complete twin to his, that had already been claimed. 

The last detail, that of his familiar, was a non-issue. Owls get on his nerves, rats piss him off, and cats have too much attitude. He is a lone wanderer so he saw no reason to have a pet. He does well just to take care of himself. He is an angry young man far too ready to start a fight. 

The other family to emerge at the end of the war ... the Moffs. They had been quiet, kept to themselves, until it became known that they had infiltrated many levels of the Ministry and worked against the Order in the name of the Dark Lord. Only two members of the family managed to remain clear of charges. Gideon Moff and his older sister, Anastasia Moff. Though to look at them, one would think Anastasia was his slave or servant, rather than his older sibling. The Moffs had been an old-school family that felt their future lay in the strength of the male children, while the females were good only for political marriage. The fact that Anastasia had been unwed at 21 had made her a terrible old-maid in the eyes of her family. 

On the train ride to Hogwarts, Din had been blown away to find out that Gideon had the twin wand to his own. Jokes had already been flying, half whispered for fear of creating another annoying prophecy. It hadn't taken long for Din to be over it. He had stood in the middle of the hallway, blocking the snack trolley, telling every single one of them to get bent, and never speak of it again. 

The fact that the two families were mortal enemies hadn't really helped the situation.

The first time he saw Gideon Moff, he had been ducking back into his compartment and had managed to glimpse the most interesting face he had ever seen. Had been able to think nothing but oh wow. The second time he saw Gideon Moff, the other boy was being called up to the Sorting Hat. His second thought had been oh, shit!

The majority of his family had attended Hogwarts and most of them had been Hufflepuff, with a few Ravenclaw and a single Slytherin. Which is why every single member of the family had been dumbfounded to learn that he was the first ever Gryffindor. Which, of course, didn't help with the jokes comparing him to Harry Potter. Honestly, if he never heard that name again, he'd be able to die a happy person. 

No surprise, like every single member of his family before him, Gideon was sorted into Slytherin. Further fuel for the fires of rumor.

* * *

At 15, Din, aka Mando, is rather tired of the world. Not in an 'Imma off myself' way, but in a so done and over it, way. Every thing has become a monotony that is threatening to drive him insane. Wake up, go to class, spend half the time trying to avoid Gideon, the other half of the time trying to avoid Cara's insinuations, go to sleep, repeat. Despite it's reputation, Hogwarts has been nothing but accommodating since he came. Apparently, it only provides life altering, dangerous excitement for The Boy Who Lived. And if one more teacher suggests he goes and reads the biography of Harry Potter, he's pretty sure they will walk away from the conversation trying to magically unwedge a book from their arse. 

He is -not- Harry Potter, he has nothing in common with that goody two-shoes, thanks and goodbye.

"So. Which is it this time? Daydreaming of murdering someone with Potter's Biography, or daydreaming about your gay panic for The Moff?" Cara Dune is Din's best friend ... she's also a walking contradiction for which there is no explanation. She's built like a doping Linebacker with arms bigger than most student's heads, the very definition of butch, with a loud but surprisingly feminine voice. She is the epitome of a heart of gold and is more of a do-gooder than Potter himself, but she hides it far better. 

She's also the reason he's likely to be prematurely grey. He looks around the Great Hall, happy to see that there's no one close enough at Gryffindor to have heard her insanity. 

"Stuff it." His usual deadpan serves him well. Cara has informed him that he is the hot, silent type, or so many girls and boys have said behind his back. He doesn't really care. They are nothing, beneath him. The Mandalorians are greater than any of them can ever be. At least, they've told him that often enough that he's begun to believe it. 

"Oh. Biography. If it was Moff, you'd have threatened to write my monosyllabic eulogy." He cannot wait until he graduates, when he'll be old enough for his Family Mask. Because then he won't have to struggle so hard to hide his every expression. Like now. He's struggling to stay stoic when all he really wants to do is eye-roll his little teenage heart out. 

What he -can't- keep from doing, is cut his gaze toward Slytherin. As per usual, Moff is sitting in court over his Empire. All his little cookie cutter minions standing around like overly lazy bodyguards. God, everything about those losers piss him off! They're basically robots, unable to think for themselves. He hates them!

"Earth to Mando! Would you like to roll your tongue back in and join me at Gryffindor's table?" He grits his teeth, struggling not to turn around and hit her. Or, at least, attempt to. Despite how much they threaten each other, he KNOWS that she could put him down in two seconds flat. She genuinely scares him, and he respects her more for it. 

There are a lot of strong women in the Mandalorians.

"... have you managed to ask Fennec Shand out yet?" This time, he can't modulate his voice. Can't filter it. The words come out scathing and petulant. And he is smart enough to immediately duck, barely missing the empty goblet that sails past where his face was moments ago and clatters on the floor. Neither of them are surprised to hear the disappointed '10 points from Gryffindor' from the Teachers table. They get a -lot- of points taken away from their poor house. "How are you even Gryffindor?"

His words are full of judgement, and he struggles to get his voice back to it's filtered modulation. Cara glares at him even as she grabs another goblet and pours herself some pumpkin juice. 

"Bite me, Mando." He finally manages to tear his eyes away from the other table long enough to stare at her. She doesn't flinch, doesn't even blink, just swigs her juice. How the hell does a 15 year old -bodybuilder- like her make pumpkin juice look badass? He hates her so much sometimes. 

"You're really not my type." He mutters, finally grabbing his own goblet and filling it up. He takes a deep drink of it. It's a little too sweet for him, but it'll be awhile before he can afford to sneak out and get a proper drink. 

"Of course not. I don't have a d--" He spits pumpkin juice out, wincing as another 10 points are taken from their house. He quickly grabs a napkin and cleans his mouth, glancing over at Slytherin in just enough time to see Gideon smirking disdainfully in his direction. Why the hell does such a beautiful boy have to be in Slytherin!? He's the embodiment of pure evil, but still never fails to make Din want to blush and run away like a little bitch boi. Stupid Moff. 

"Fennec Shand is way too good for you. You are going to be alone forever. You deserve it." He breaks his own rules, expresses far more than he usually would. That old, familiar anger is bubbling up to the surface, and he can't stand it. He's worked so hard to try and get his emotions under control, to be like the rest of his family. But with little more than a single glance, Gideon has destroyed all of his hard work. His hand tightens around his goblet, Cara laughing mockingly. 

"As if I didn't already know. She's a pure blood with a bright future. I'm a mudblood that'll be lucky to be anything other than some grunt the rest of my life. You don't have to point that out, asshole." He really didn't. But again, boiling anger. He shoves his drink away, cracking his knuckles before he turns to face her. She's pushed herself to her feet, slugs back the rest of the juice and slams the goblet down. This time, thankfully, there's no points taken. The Teachers have probably become embarrassed for the two fools. "Have fun wallowing, Mando. I'm out of here. Try not to accidentally kill anyone today." She turns and begins to walk away, her parting words sticking in his craw. To the point he turns and glares at her retreating back.

"I'm not a moron, Cara. I know how to do it on purpose." These words cause her steps to falter, her shoulders and back to shake vaguely with laughter and he allows himself a moment to smile. Once she's gone, he looks back toward Slytherin and scowls when he sees that Gideon is gone.

* * *

Din knows that Gryffindor -really- can't afford to lose anymore points, but his give a damn up and left about three hours ago. That's how long he's been stuck in this room, listening to the other teenage boys. Back home, despite the limited space, he had shared with only one other. Paz. Granted, the asshole was too much in every situation possible, but he is nothing compared to all of this.

He hates that there is -anything- in existence that could make him miss his cousin.

He gives an angry glare to the other beds before he crawls out from under his covers. He grabs his cloak and tucks it around him, before slipping out of the dorm and eventually Gryffindor altogether. He chooses a rather popular spot for those breaking the rules. The Astronomy Tower. By way of the kitchens. 

After he managed to nick a few snacks, he had made the trek up the Tower and out, onto the balcony. He reluctantly pulls his invisibility cloak off and bundles it in front of him. He then spreads his pilfered snacks out on top, rubbing his hands together. He had managed to get two small treacle tarts, a savory meat pie, and a full bottle of chilled pumpkin juice. Not exactly the heist of the century, but his tastes are usually fairly simple.

He's just bit into one of the treacle tarts, the burst of smoky sugar causing him to sigh happily, when he notices something. A little, itty bitty, green hand is slowly slipping into his periphery. Fingers tipped in surprisingly sharp looking nails snag the other treacle tart and begin to slowly pull it away. As if the creature truly thinks it's being -sneaky-.

That usual cauldron of anger he tries to keep a tight lid on, comes boiling up once again. He reaches out, snags the hand and crumbles the tart, he grabs so hard. When he hears a little whimpering gasp, he jerks his head to the side. Fully prepared to curse out the thief.

Imagine his surprise when he's met with the most adorable baby House Elf he's ever seen. It's ears are almost as big as it's little burlap covered body. It's eyes are wide and black, surprisingly expressive for their dark, void-like color. It's hand is trembling a little and Mando curses under his breath as he quickly lets go.

"Dank Ferric! Sorry, kid. You surprised me." He sighs deeply, looking at the remnants of the treacle tart. After a moment, he picks them up and awkwardly holds them out to the creature. Who coos happily and then in a move that Mando couldn't have predicted to save his life, climbs up in his lap. The human squirms uncomfortably. He doesn't even let the younglings at home sit in his lap. Kids make him hella uncomfortable. They're demanding and he never knows how to make them happy. Though, given that the baby House Elf is currently shoving every last remnant of the broken tart into its mouth at one time, squeaking and cooing as it does, it's pretty obvious what it wants. 

Mando finds himself smiling despite his usual nature. The kid really is just utterly adorable. Damn it. 

The House Elf is looking up at him again, ears laid down a little, eyes expectant. It takes far too long for Mando to realize that it wants more. Of course it does.

"You know, I didn't go to all this trouble to have some little thief come along." And yet, even as he speaks, he's already breaking the meat pie in half. Well, a little more than in half, and he gives the House Elf the larger piece. He actually laughs when it shoves the entire thing into its mouth, cheeks bulging out slightly as it swallows. The whole thing. Without chewing. "That is both gross .. and adorable." 

Mando sighs in a heavily put upon way, already grabbing the bottle of pumpkin juice and cracking it open. He's barely got the lid off before the House Elf is making grabby hands. He rolls his eyes, but helps hold the bottle as the kid drinks deeply of it. Once done, it makes a satisfied lip smacking sound. All Mando can do is laugh helplessly and take a drink.

Which he nearly spits out when the House Elf starts to root around in his cloak, tugging and pushing until it's made a little nest. That it promptly falls asleep in.

"Sure, sure ... make yourself at home, kid. Not like you've taken everything else of mine tonight." He tries to scowl, but his mouth pulls up slightly at the corners as the kid sleeps. 

At least everything doesn't seem quite so dull and monotonous now.

**Fin**


End file.
